banjokazooieseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Isle O' Hags
Isle O' Hags is the hub world in Banjo-Tooie that Banjo and Kazooie must go through to get to different worlds to battle the returning evil witch, Gruntilda. Throughout the large island, there are seven different subzones that lead to the entrances to nine brand new worlds, as well as various other characters and locations: : Jinjo Village : Wooded Hollow : Plateau : Pine Grove : Cliff Top : Wasteland : Quagmire Also part of the Isle O' Hags is the starter world, Spiral Mountain, as well as Gruntilda's Lair, which only the entrance of the lair can be accessed. Below is the theme song for Jinjo Village that you can play and listen to: Isle O' Hags Games: Banjo-Tooie Boss: Klungo Number of Moves: Four Jiggies Needed: None Glowbos: One Items: Jigsaw Pieces Musical Notes Extra Honeycomb Pieces Honeycomb Energy Random Stop Honeycomb Energy Blue Eggs Fire Eggs Ice Eggs Grenade Eggs Clockwork Kazooie Eggs Red Feathers Gold Feathers Running Shoes Claw Clamber Boots Springy Step Shoes Ice Key Transformation: Dragon Kazooie Classification: Hub Theme: Various Points of Interest *Spiral Mountain *Banjo's House *Gruntilda's Lair *Jinjo Village **The Nine Jinjo Houses **Destroyed Grey Jinjo House **King Jingaling's Palace **Bottles' House **Digger Tunnel **Sandy Area ***Ice Cave *Wooded Hollow **Master Jiggywiggy's Temple **Mayahem Temple **Heggy's Egg Shed **Wood Door *Plateau **Glitter Gulch Mine **Honey B's Hive **Digger Tunnel **Coal Mountains *Pine Grove **Witchyworld **Wumba's Wigwam **Flume of Doom **Pond ***Digger Tunnel *Cliff Top **Jolly Roger's Lagoon **Hailfire Peaks **Mumbo's Skull **Train Station **High Cave **Train Switch *Wasteland **Terrydactyland **Cloud Cuckooland **Digger Tunnel **Rock Pile **Pine Zone *Quagmire **Grunty Industries **Cauldron Keep **Digger Tunnel **Mysterious Train Rails **Acid River **Large Pipeline Abilities Learned *Fire Eggs *Grenade Eggs *Ice Eggs *Clockwork Kazooie Eggs Jigsaw Piece Locations Jigsaw Piece #1: Help from the King : Once you arrive in Jinjo Village, go and see King Jingaling and he'll explain who to see and where to go. He'll then give you a Jigsaw Piece to start your adventure. Jigsaw Piece #2: Rescue the White Jinjo Family : Rescue the White Jinjo Family by collecting the one White Jinjo located in a various world and location. Once the White Jinjo Family is complete, you will automatically be given a Jigsaw Piece added to your totals for the Isle O' Hags. Jigsaw Piece #3: Rescue the Orange Jinjo Family : Rescue the Orange Jinjo Family by collecting the two Orange Jinjos located in various worlds and locations. Once the Orange Jinjo Family is complete, you will automatically be given a Jigsaw Piece added to your totals for the Isle O' Hags. Jigsaw Piece #4: Rescue the Yellow Jinjo Family : Rescue the Yellow Jinjo Family by collecting the three Yellow Jinjos located in various worlds and locations. Once the Yellow Jinjo Family is complete, you will automatically be given a Jigsaw Piece added to your totals for the Isle O' Hags. Jigsaw Piece #5: Rescue the Brown Jinjo Family : Rescue the Brown Jinjo Family by collecting the four Brown Jinjos located in various worlds and locations. Once the Brown Jinjo Family is complete, you will automatically be given a Jigsaw Piece added to your totals for the Isle O' Hags. Jigsaw Piece #6: Rescue the Green Jinjo Family : Rescue the Green Jinjo Family by collecting the five Green Jinjos located in various worlds and locations. Once the Green Jinjo Family is complete, you will automatically be given a Jigsaw Piece added to your totals for the Isle O' Hags. Jigsaw Piece #7: Rescue the Red Jinjo Family : Rescue the Red Jinjo Family by collecting the six Red Jinjos located in various worlds and locations. Once the Red Jinjo Family is complete, you will automatically be given a Jigsaw Piece added to your totals for the Isle O' Hags. Jigsaw Piece #8: Rescue the Blue Jinjo Family : Rescue the Blue Jinjo Family by collecting the seven Blue Jinjos located in various worlds and locations. Once the Blue Jinjo Family is complete, you will automatically be given a Jigsaw Piece added to your totals for the Isle O' Hags. Jigsaw Piece #9: Rescue the Purple Jinjo Family : Rescue the Purple Jinjo Family by collecting the eight Purple Jinjos located in various worlds and locations. Once the Purple Jinjo Family is complete, you will automatically be given a Jigsaw Piece added to your totals for the Isle O' Hags. Jigsaw Piece #10: Rescue the Black Jinjo Family : Rescue the Black Jinjo Family by collecting the nine Black Jinjos located in various worlds and locations. Once the Black Jinjo Family is complete, you will automatically be given a Jigsaw Piece added to your totals for the Isle O' Hags. Musical Notes Locations Treble Clef : The Treble Clef is on top of the Red Jinjo House near the entrance to Jinjo Village from Spiral Mountain. Use the Flip Flap Jump to get above the doorway, then another to grab onto the rooftop (with the Grip Grab). Pull yourself up and run to the center to get the rare note. 10 Notes : Two Musical Notes Nests sit above the Glitter Gulch Mine sign near the entrance to the Plateau. Use the Flip Flap Jump and the Grip Grab to reach them. 10 Notes : Two more Musical Notes Nests reside on the Plateau, in front of the two front legs of the gigantic beehive that Honey B lives in. 20 Notes : The Pine Grove has a few log cars thrown from Witchyworld, and inside two of them are ten Musical Notes Nests. The first can be found on land, the second underwater. 10 Notes : In the Wasteland, head to the center from the entrance (leading from the Pine Grove) and go left to find a few Musical Notes Nests. They're in a rocky area. 10 Notes : Head through the Wasteland and toward the entrance to Cloud Cuckooland. When you go out of the small tunnel and into the sky area, look to the left and to the right. There will be two Musical Notes Nests there. 20 Notes : After forming the bridge across the Cliff Top to the Hailfire Peaks entrance, you'll be able to obtain these Musical Notes Nests surrounding the entrance to the world. Jinjo Locations Jinjo #1: In the Digger Tunnel : This Jinjo is pretty easy to find, and you don't need to do anything fancy to get him either. He's simply waiting at the back of the tunnel that the Digger made, which is down past the entrance to the Mayahem Temple and Master Jiggywiggy's Temple. Follow the treads' imprints. Jinjo #2: Smashed By the Digger : This Jinjo was probably walking around on the Plateau happily, only to have a rock thrown up from the Digger entering land on its poor colored body, trapping it there. Free it by using the Bill Drill on the rock. The rock is located near the entrance sign to the Plateau, where the Digger tracks begin. Jinjo #3: The Good, The Bad...And That's It : Above the Musical Notes Nests in the rocky area of the Wasteland, there's two Jinjos...or is there? One is real, and one is a Minjo. Take out the Minjo and collect the real one. Jinjo #4: Cliff Top Claw Clamber : Near Jamjars' Silo on the Cliff Top is a cave with a Jinjo at the top. Leading up to it are Kazooie footprints. So, where are the Claw Clamber Boots you're gonna need? Go across the bridge to the Hailfire Peaks entrance, then go behind the building. You'll find a pair of the suction cup shoes that you can use to scale the wall and grab the Jinjo. Extra Honeycomb Piece Locations Extra Honeycomb Piece #1: Behind the Beehive : It's located underneath Honey B's Beehive, behind one of the legs. It's not hard to find if you know where to look. Jamjars' Moves Fire Eggs : Fire Eggs are the first type of special eggs you'll learn to use. Fire Eggs can be used for a variety of purposes, including lighting fires, warming someone up, or just in attacking an enemy. You can access the Egg menu by tapping R, then switch by pressing it again. Grenade Eggs : This is a very commonly used egg, not only for destroying things with cracks in them but also for damaging enemies severely. Jamjars' Hatch is located just under the ride where the log cars are falling out, right on the beach. Tap R to bring up the Egg menu, and select this egg by tapping R again and again until you reach it. Ice Eggs : Add another egg type to your repertoire. Ice Eggs, like Fire Eggs, aren't used all that much. However, they are useful for putting out fires and freezing things. When shot at an enemy, they will not harm them. Instead, they freeze them in their tracks. This makes it a rather worthless attacking egg. Tap R to bring up the Egg menu, and select it by tapping R until you reach it. Clockwork Kazooie Eggs : The final type of egg you learn how to use is the Clockwork Kazooie Egg. While its explosion is identical to that of a Grenade Egg, the Clockwork Kazooie Eggs have a special feature. When they hit the ground, they will break open and a controllable bird will come out. While it can only run and perform small jumps, you can take it anywhere you want, including small openings. If it hits a wall with force or an enemy/character, it'll explode like a Grenade Egg. After you take the bird to where you want it to go, press B to detonate it. It can also collect items. Boss Summary Klungo : You'll encounter Klungo a total of three times. Once in Spiral Mountain, once in Isle O' Hags, and a final time in Cauldron Keep. Heading to the Wasteland, you'll face Klungo for a second time. Klungo, though bruised (either from your beatings or Grunty's), is back for more and will perform one of the other attack variations from the one he did when you first met up with him. Like before, it's easy and you should be on your way to the Wasteland in no time. #This potion will create clone images of Klungo, and to proceed you must find the real Klungo and attack. You can tell him apart from the others by his slightly whiter lab coat. He's also the last one to start moving when the clones appear. After you attack the real Klungo (the Rat-a-Tat Rap works well), he'll form a protective shield and will start hurling beakers of poisonous chemicals at you. Run around him in a circle until he stops throwing. He'll begin again with making clones, but this time there will be two. The last time there's three clones. After hurting Klungo three times, he'll flee in pain. #The second potion variation makes Klungo grow to monstrous proportions. Soon after, he will leap into the air and come crashing down. Simply attack when he stands still, then he'll activate his protective shield and throw beakers of poisonous potions at you. He'll then start over with growing large and will repeat the process until you've hit him three times. He'll run away after the battle. #The third potion turns Klungo invisible. After a short period of time, Klungo's potion will wear off and you'll be able to see him. Attack him then. He'll go into his regular routine of throwing chemicals, then back to invisibility. Two more hits and he's beaten. Glowbo Locations Mumbo Jumbo's Glowbo : Go behind the entrance to Hailfire Peaks (found in the Cliff Top area) and climb up the vine. On the roof of the building is the Glowbo. Humba Wumba's Glowbo : You'll need the Ice Key and find the Mega Glowbo in Hailfire Peaks and she'll transform Kazooie into Dragon Kazooie. Jamjars' Silo Locations Jamjars' Silos are the Warp Pads of the Isle O' Hags. I don't know why these are here instead of Warp Pads, but they get you around just as well. Below are the locations of Jamjars' Silos. Silo #1: Jinjo Village : The first Silo is found in the center of the Jinjo Village, near where the entrance from Spiral Mountain is. Silo #2: Wooded Hollow : This is near Master Jiggywiggy's Temple, Heggy's Egg Shed, and the entrance to Mayahem Temple. It's right on the path, so you can't miss it. Silo #3: Plateau : This is on the dirt-covered mounds of the Plateau. This will let you come to Honey B's Beehive and Glitter Gulch Mine quickly. Silo #4: Pine Grove : The Pine Grove is where Wumba's Wigwam and Witchyworld are located, and the Silo connecting to this place is easy to find. Silo #5: Cliff Top : This Silo is on the far part of the Cliff Top, away from the Train Station and closer to Mumbo's Skull and the entrances to Jolly Roger's Lagoon and Hailfire Peaks. Silo #6: Wasteland : The Wasteland is where Terrydactyland and Cloud Cuckooland are located. The Silo is near the entrance to Terrydactyland. Silo #7: Quagmire : This Silo is on a hill in the middle of this area. Activating it will allow you to go to Grunty Industries and Cauldron Keep quickly. Area Descriptions Jinjo Village : You'll arrive here from Spiral Mountain. This place includes the Jinjo Houses, King Jingaling's Palace, and a sandy area. Bottles' House : Bottles' House can be accessed from across the path from King Jingaling's Palace. Inside is Bottles' family. Wooded Hollow : This area can be entered from Speccy's (Bottles' son) bedroom. You can find Master Jiggywiggy's Temple, Heggy's Egg Shed, and the entrance to Mayahem Temple here. Plateau : The heights of the Plateau can be reached only after you have the Grip Grab. Climb across the ledge near the back entrance to Bottles' House in the Wooded Hollow. The Plateau includes Honey B's Beehive and the entrance to Glitter Gulch Mine. Pine Grove : Enter the Pine Grove by shooting a Fire Egg at the switch above the western part of the Plateau. The Pine Grove is home to Humba Wumba's Isle O' Hags Wigwam and Witchyworld. Cliff Top : Also accessible from the Plateau, the Cliff Top can be opened by splitting up Banjo and Kazooie on the eastern part, then taking them to their respective switches in front of the door. The Cliff Top is loaded with things, including the Isle O' Hags Train Station, Mumbo's Skull, and the entrances to Jolly Roger's Lagoon and Hailfire Peaks. Wasteland : The Wasteland is where you can find the entrances to Terrydactyland and Cloud Cuckooland. To get there, smash the rock with Kazooie's face on it in the Pine Grove's lake. Quagmire : The final area on the island is where the entrances to Grunty Industries and Cauldron Keep are located. You can get here from the Wasteland using the Springy Step Shoes. Characters Good Characters *Banjo *Kazooie *Jamjars *Humba Wumba *Mumbo Jumbo *King Jingaling *Master Jiggywiggy *Disciple of Master Jiggywiggy *Heggy *Honey B *Mrs. Bottles *Goggles *Speccy *Chuffy Bad Characters *Ugger *Gruntydactyl *Minjo *Dragunda Boss *Klungo Trivia *Isle O' Hags seems to be in the shape of the icon next to the health bar, from Banjo-Kazooie. If you look to the left, you'll see Banjo's head, and to the right, you'll see a slight part of Kazooie's head. Hailfire Peaks might be two of the Honeycombs. *Cloud Cuckooland is bigger than it seems since it is over both Terrydactyland (the ring in the top center) and Hailfire Peaks (the red and blue mountain in the bottom right). Gallery Acid River.jpg|Acid River Bottles' House.JPG|Bottles' House Cliff Top and Mumbo's Skull.png|Cliff Top and Mumbo's Skull Destroyed Grey Jinjo's House.jpg|Destroyed Grey Jinjo's House Digger Tunnel 2.png|Digger Tunnel 2 Digger Tunnel 3.png|Digger Tunnel 3 Flume of Doom.jpg|Flume of Doom Heggy's Egg Shed.png|Heggy's Egg Shed Honey B's Hive.jpg|Honey B's Beehive Jinjo Village.jpg|Jinjo Village King Jingaling's Throne Room.jpg|King Jingaling's Palace Master Jiggywiggy's Temple.jpg|Master Jiggywiggy's Temple Mysterious Train Rails.png|Mysterious Train Rails Pine Grove.jpg|Pine Grove Plateau.jpg|Plateau Quagmire.jpg|Quagmire Train Station.jpg|Train Station Wasteland.jpg|Wasteland Wooded Hollow.jpg|Wooded Hollow Wumba's Wigwam.png|Wumba's Wigwam Category:Templates Category:General wiki templates Category:Image wiki templates Category:Infobox templates Category:Article management templates Category:Category templates Category:Template documentation Category:Hidden categories Category:Videos Category:Images Category:Policy Category:Community Category:Forums Category:Organization Category:Site maintenance Category:Site administration Category:Help Category:Help desk